gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Chinatsu Miyuki
*GNX-X129 Deva Reaper (As the Masked Pilot) *RGFQ-121 Barrett *Gundam Build Fighters **GZF1-X130 Strike Gundam Reborn **LXZ1-X010 Deva Phantom Madnug (As the Masked Pilot) |affiliation=*Equatorial Union *Chimera (Formerly) |universe=*Build Fighters *Zero Era }} Chinatsu Miyuki (千夏, 美幸) is a fictional character of Mobile Suit Gundam: The Fade of Eternity. A former G-Weapon pilot who served during the orginal ZAFT Union before being brainwash to serve as member of newly reformed phantom pain a group inside Chimera befor joining the Equatorial Union. Now a lieutenant from her native land of Tokyo Japan, Chinatsu is a highly skilled technical repair and mobile weapon specialist serving in the Equatorial Union Force under the regular forces under Captain Lars Suzuki and Ryujin Roma in battles with her infected brother Kurayami Miyuki, the dreaded Forsaken, the Neo-ZAFT Union and finally Chimera itself. Personality & Character She has a somewhat obsessive penchant for eating pizza, especially when it comes to wanting to buy the plush toy of the Japanese mascot of a large plush toy version of Pizza Hut's Cheese-kun. Other then this fact she is normally portrayed as a calm, intelligent, cool, playful and pretty all around happy personally at times and at other times she also has periods that she is pretty sad and depressive later on after the death of her brother. Her personal favorite pizzas, includes Works, Meat-lovers with cheese and cheese pizza when on the planet or in the plants she always orders for the those types of pizza. Other then pizza she eats and likes to cook all kind of different foods including nachos, pastas, Steaks and etc, depending on her mood at times. She is normally shown to carry her lime colored hair "Lime-Chan", which she carries around a lot to help boost the effectiveness of her Haro to store info and surf the website. She has long, almost waist-length green hair and golden yellow eyes, which flows freely normally unless she has it tucked in a pilots helmet, tied-up or something. She is of average female height, She is seen wearing a wide assortment of different clothes, often dependent on the situation or time period, which includes School Outfit, a really wonderful dress, and "The Masked Pilot" outfit as well. She has been shown as her Alter Ego as the Masked Pilot to attack some most enemy pilots before they got a chance to react this tactic would be later referenced to as "Hail Storm" by attacking the enemies with her guns and picking them off using remains of a fallen colony or otherwise to pick them off. During the brainwash as the "Masked Pilot", she was totally a different person as she was quiet, independent and listens solely upon others for missions under a hypnotic like control. Skills & Abilities She is an exceptional mobile suit pilot, having her personal preference for weaponry is usually balanced between Close-range and Mid-ranged combat, however, he excels at Mid-ranged combat overall ability to fight enemies in greater number after using the Zero Reaper System for a prolonged period of time. She has gained a degree of control of the suit where even when not piloting the suit herself, she is still able to command the suit from a distance to keep her masked persona a secret. During this her skills and abilities have constantly grown .with every challenge he's survived, She's learned from and adapted to the situations. Chinatsu Miyuki also possesses the Chaos factor, during which time she has proven to develop his skills as a tactician and is able to surprise most opponents. Due to the Chaos Program, her eyes glow bright red shortly, as she used the "Chaos Shift Factor", as she appears to have heightened skills of speed comported to that of the speed of a Gundam pilot with the SEED Factor. When using both of those systems at the same time, she is able to handle multiple groups of mobile suits at the same time effectively becoming a one person army in combat. In her battle with Kira Yamato, she managed to hold her own facing him before being forced to retreat from the overwhelming firepower of the Strike Freedom Gundam. History Masked Pilot Cera.jpg|The Masked Pilot Cera2.jpg|Unmasked to be Chinatsu Miyuki 19_codegeass_ep07z.jpg|'The Masked Pilot' Full View C.C..full.1213084.jpg|Formal Dress Chinatsu Cheese-kun =D.jpg|Chinatsu with Cheese-Kun x3 C.C..600.375368.jpg|Chinatsu Under Brainwash effects O-o.jpg|Chinatsu's Chaos Effect Activate for the First Time tAG_79890.jpg|Chinatsu Miyuki in a Bikini C.C..full.1398298.jpg|Chinatsu Sakura Style Kimoto CODE.GEASS-.Hangyaku.no.Lelouch.full.1722207.jpg|Chinatsu Orange Kimoto She was born and raised in Tokyo Japan, before joining the army she was a worker at Pizza Hut over in Japan, during the time after the great war of the ZAFT and Earth forces, after her mother and father died of a destroyed ZAKU II falling onto their car crushing them to death, the children than stoked to together for two years. The years turn into days as their brother were both draft into the earth forces, apart of a new "Super-Solider", program to make the ultimate army in the world to protect humanity from threats there normal army can not handle. When apart on a task force with the earth forces, they attacked a ZAFT force base that was meant for both testing of "New-Types" and a pool of any type of bio-liquid metal on the ground, due to a blast the machine known as the "Perfect Strike Gundam", fell into the black liquid with her brother having it morph along with that the injection of the bonded super-solider infusion kept them from dying. When she reawaken on a test table an area far north in the boards of the "Atlantic Federation" which she awakes, her hair flows with lime green freaking out, then she was injected with two needles both injected with some type of drug that robbed her of her memories and turned into "The Masked Pilot", to hope to destroy the enemy. Now with her strange new MS the Deva Reaper during a first appearance she attacked Hazama's group during it and nearly wiped them out in a matter of moments before force to withdraw due to a sniper bullet damaging the reaper's main system during the battle. After the battles past the mask she quit rampage of destroying the bases of Neo-ZAFT Forces and Equatorial union alike, she regains control as she would turn on her masters and joined the Equatorial Union which after the battle with that she joined the crew of the Dominion 2 which included Ryujin Roma and Hawkeye. She is the 5th a member of the mobile group known as known as "Wild Rose", which is a group of the Equatorial union that serves to protect the middle eastern boarders from the wrath of the enemy. Trivia :*Her appearance and love of pizza is based mainly off C.C. from Code Geass, the reason why I put her in is since she is my favorite person from that anime. :*Miyuki's Masked Pilot persona is based off Zero, in Code Geass Zero is Lelouch's alias but C.C. Has been shown to dress up as Zero when needed. :*The Characters of her first name and can mean: 千夏, "thousand, summer"; 知夏, "knowledge, summer"; 智夏, "wisdom, summer" And her last name "Miyuki" meanings. 美幸, meaning "beautiful fortune" or "beautiful happiness". Category:Equatorial Union Category:Chimera